


Squernie

by CllrNat



Series: Gin soaked sagas [2]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: The continuing saga of the lady squirrels from Squernies POV.Based on a Gin Soaked discussion from Twitter





	Squernie

Squernie had always considered herself an outsider in the squirrel world, when most were red, grey or a blend of both, she was white. An awkward, gangly young kitten, who had grown into an awkward, gangly, ostracised, muscled white squirrel.

She’d been shunned in kittergarden, squool and almost everywhere she’d ever been. She was even treated differently in the one place she was meant to feel safe and squecure and that was her family drey.

She’d ran away from the family dray as soon as she was physically capable of being alone, her parents had never accepted that they had given birth to a Cosmic White, never appreciated the wonderful possibilities having a rarity amongst them could offer.

Her parents and her nest mates had bullied her and made her young life as miserable as they could. Sneers followed her wherever she went. She spent most of her time alone and studying to make sure she could get out of here and make a decent life for herself.

The squibrary books claimed Cosmic White’s were special, when she didn’t bloody feel special, ever. Never had, never will while she remained with her squawful family.

She was constantly left alone to amuse herself, which she did spectacularly, having numerous adventures and the fun that was associated with it. 

She’d traveled far and wide, even visiting all the barns in the local vicinity as part of her Squirrel Army Officer Training, her own family hadn’t wanted her so she’d found her own place right within the Royal Army Medical Squirrels.

Her reputation had gotten her some admirers, one of those being the dominant boar of the last area she was stationed at, Squarcus, more like a total bore if she was totally truthful. He thought the sun shone from out of his bushy tail, one twitch and all the local sows had come running, well not this sow, as she chuckled to herself.

Just so you all realise squirrels are the same as pigs, well obviously not the same, no curly tails and snouts, but males are boars or in as previously mentioned in Squarcus’ case a ‘full on bore’ as Squernie amused herself by continually thinking and females are sows. Call Squernie that to her face and she’d Court Marshall you herself if you get what I mean.

Anyway, she’d finally decided to get her duty to squirrel kind over with and mated with the meathead, giving birth to two beautiful kits; a little boar-kit she named Squameron and a little sow-kit naming her Squarlotte. 

However, true to her Cosmic White’s trait she left the kittens to be raised by their father, even he couldn’t have been stupid enough to think she’d remain with him. A fact that had well and truly upset the playboy squirrel.

Squernie immediately returned to the RAMS since her skills of courage, bravery and intelligence were constantly sought out. It certainly didn’t take long for her to reach the rank of Major and begin taking her rat platoon out on missions.

Sometimes, well truth be told it was when she could be bothered, she’d come to visit the kits and see how Squameron and Squarlotte were doing. Squarcus to his detriment had turned both of them against their war hero mother, not that she particularly cared, but it did hurt a little to be made to feel the one in the wrong, as always.

Why can’t she just for once, find someone who wanted her to just be her. Not someone who always wanted her to change but who will accept her as the Cosmic White, a squirrel who just wants an easy life, to enjoy herself without someone continually wanting to control her.

Squernie had been having dreams most of her life, about a stunningly, beautiful, red squirrel with ear tufts that no one could match and the fluffiest tail, to almost match the brush on a fox. 

Foxes are well known for their well kept brushes, everyone knows that and this one’s bushy one was as well groomed as that. She also knew it was a female squirrel too, but she kept that to herself.

Anyway, Squernie and her platoon of rat soldiers had been sent on an early evening mission by Commander Squenrik, to put down a group of street rats that had ventured onto the farm and even had the audacity to go into the barn. 

Drawn to the area by some nut job distilling fermented woodlouse, it was like candy to these types of rodents. They were still trying to locate the stupid, greedy, idiot that had decided to build their still in an area inhabited by animals.

The Magpies and Crows had dropped her platoon right above the barn, so the target was within sight as they commenced their now customary ‘Geronimo’ battle cry, as they free fall from the sky.

For the one and only time during her career in the RAMS, Squernie became distracted. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied a vision of spectacular loveliness, the most stunningly, gorgeous, red she had ever laid eyes on was lounging on a nearby branch that was overhanging the barn. Sipping what looked like a cup of red sap.

She had just landed but being so sidetracked she failed to notice the Barn Owl swooping down on her, talons stretched at the ready to grasp at her, however, at the last minute she was able to squat down, narrowly avoiding a certain death sentence. Instead she received a reminder to always be alert, as the trailing talon ripped a path across her spine, shoulder and chest.

Crying out at the pain she began to fall, suddenly catching herself, especially when she heard the gasp of shock coming from over by the tree. Her mantra playing through her mind; ‘don’t show weakness, never show weakness.’

She heard her troop calling out to her, so quickly responded her reassurance and sent them on to finish their mission.

Once her crew were well out of hearing range, she began cussing like a badger, with a little bit of fox thrown in for good measure. Yes, foxes can cuss just as much as badgers, it must be something to do with living in the country.

My dad was born and raised on a farm and he could cuss with the best of them, unless it was because his dad was a soldier and his mother was Irish, we’ll never know. Anyway, I digress.

She was asked a question, and whether because of the pain or just being true to her sheer awkward self, she couldn’t just be nice, no, she had to come across as the perfect twat, stating the blatantly obvious, once again.

She hadn’t turned around and continued the conversation as abruptly as she could.

Squernie finally heard a small dainty cough with a dismissive remark coming from behind her, so on finally turning around she was astonished to see a vision of loveliness asking if she was alright and who she had been so blatantly rude to.

The beautiful red gave as good as she got, even calling her a Big Macho Army Squirrel, well, she’d never heard that one before, plus no one had ever offered to show her any care and attention.

A Cosmic White being shown that type of attention was strange, and all she had done was hurt the pretty squirrel, she realised that by the shake of her tail and the slump of her shoulders. So she did the one thing she never usually did and that was to apologise.

She’d been so affected by the sweet sound of music pouring forth from her mouth that it was initially hard for her to respond, her mouth was as dry as a grass snakes belly. She finally managed to introduce herself and offered her paw in friendship.

As they touched paws she was astonished at the feelings that washed over her, as the red introduced herself.

‘Apology accepted’, she faltered as she stared at the golden eyes of the soldier, ‘my aren’t you a magnificent one, be still my beating heart. I am Squirena and this is my tree.’

Squernie barely registered what she was saying to her, just kept repeating her name over and over in her head, ‘Squirena’, as the sound in her head joined with the sensation running from her hand and her knees almost gave way beneath her.

Only then did she realise that this squirrel was very much ‘the one’ she’d dreamt about her entire life. She’d fallen from the sky, only to find the one true red she’d wished for.

Squirena offered to check her over at her place, well who was she to turn down such an offer.

‘Oh yes I would, most definitely I would.’

That was the beginning of the biggest love story of squirrel kind.


End file.
